


星际游民

by Oriana16



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana16/pseuds/Oriana16
Summary: 最怕世上游遍 发觉没有此人





	星际游民

【一】

嘭！

座位在小幅震荡，仪表盘显示飞船右侧发动机损毁。

嘭！！！

第二次爆炸如约而至，右手握紧档杆调整方向，伸左手按弹出按钮。

【二】

睁开眼睛，四周一片漆黑，敖子逸分不清时间与方位，直觉应该是爆炸发生后，自己的逃生舱被某个不知名的小行星吸引，坠落。

凭记忆力扭开了舱顶的灯，不出所料，坑洼不平的星球表面，目之所及只有自己。 解开安全座椅的带子，带上厚重的头盔，敖子逸又在腰间绑了绳子，这才走出逃生舱 妄图寻找另一位幸存者。

没有声音，没有光亮，没有人 。

敖子逸沮丧的返回逃生舱，尾翼在降落时折损严重，起飞不得。好在每个逃生舱内都补给了三个月的食物和水，这意味着他有三个月的时间用来自救。仪表盘可以显示时间，现在8012年8月26日凌晨3点37分，蓄电池还有六分之五的电量用来供热、发光，敖子逸把头顶的灯调到最暗。

安全座椅下面是信号收发器，机尾着陆，因而前方一切装置保存完好，调试频道却只收到了丝丝拉拉的噪音，敖子逸不知道是这颗不知名的小行星磁场打扰了信号波频，还是他的信号收发器本身出了问题。

将信号收发器接上蓄电池充电，黑暗中只有巴掌大的显示屏亮着微弱的橘光，时间一分一秒的过，敖子逸觉得度秒如年。

【三】

“有人······在吗？······能听见吗？”

敖子逸向机尾的方向走出几公里远，站在小行星的一处高位上，耳机里突然传来了声响，他一动不敢动。醒来后第11天，他终于和外界有了联系，两行热泪顺着下巴滴落在头盔里。

“在，我在，我在，我是A25号航领员敖子逸，你是谁？你还好吗？受伤了吗？能判断方位吗？你在哪？”敖子逸急切的询问，却没有再收到任何回答，他不死心，一遍又一遍的问，直到口干舌燥开始咳嗽方才停下。无力的瘫坐在高处，环顾四周，一如既往被黑暗包裹，可现在他不是一个人了，他知道茫茫宇宙中，至少还有一个人也在飞船爆炸事故中幸存，他一定要找到这个人。

想到这，敖子逸起身往回走，在黑暗中熟练的给信号收发器充电，然后躺在旁边吃生冷的食物，喝一点点水。

“一定要活着回去 ”，这样想着今夜似乎可以做个好梦。

梦里他回到了刚进入训练营的那段日子，十二人一间宿舍，同吃同住他却和谁都不熟悉，确切的说是所有人都不熟悉彼此，天不亮就被叫醒出操，直到半夜才拖着疲惫的身子回到床上，没力气闲聊，大家都是沾枕头就睡，日复一日往复循环。

选拔后他被分去做领航员，并不是最理想的分组，但只要能参与Ty计划他就心满意足了。

【四】

敖子逸又来到昨天的高处，调整信号收发器到相同的频率，他不知道另一个幸存者的小红点什么时候会出现在显示屏上，只能一遍又一遍的重复着“我是A25号航领员敖子逸。你是谁？你在哪？”

一刻不停的对外发送求救信号，接收器可以支撑三天，敖子逸带了两罐水，这一次他打算耗尽电量再回去。说的累了，就吸一口水润润嗓子，他怕自己记错了调频，也怕两个人的行星转动改变信号波动，只能在高处到处走着不停变换坐标，一会儿将信号收发器双手举高，一会儿又将信号收发器左右挥舞，期待着某分某秒某一位置可以对接成功。

敖子逸坐在高处边缘，晃荡着两条长腿，怀抱着信号收发器仿佛抱紧了希望，却又满是绝望，疲惫的身体被两种情绪侵占着。

“我是A25号航领员敖子逸。你是谁？你在哪？”

他回想起第一次进入飞船那天，大家都排长队鱼贯而入，他之前没意识到原来有这么多人和自己一起训练，他不知道身边的人是几级学员，也不知道自己还要多久之后才能真正成为真正的舱组成员，他只是大计划中排不上名号的一份子。每艘飞船配备四名领航员，事实上每个航道都是提前确定好的，他们的任务只是坐在驾驶舱内，目不转睛的盯着屏幕，确认飞船有按正确方向行进就可。

敖子逸坐在指定的座位上，熟练的扣紧安全装置，带好耳麦连接器，先开打中控装置然后才对准呼麦报告方位，像他在模拟仓演练了上千次一样，分毫不差。他知道这是一场考核，但他不确定自己能不能拿最高分。三天后，他被调往另一处集训，周围的人换了一遭。

训练营的每一个人都没有现在，日日夜夜享受的只是枯燥训练，他们拥有的是地球上亿万人同样拥有的重叠又平凡的过去，而所有人都在幻想着一个虚构的未来。

集训的每一天都被汗水浸湿，敖子逸从想过放弃，他知道自己不是最有资质的，但寻找借口太浪费时间了，他不想拖团队的后腿，因而总是一个人在模拟仓练习到很晚。他不想一直坐在模拟仓里，他要亲自去往太空看一看，瞧一瞧。敖子逸的人生在这一刻被一分为二，他选择为大计划付出青春的同时，大计划也选择了他。他从不妥协，他永不后退，他没有勉强，他本是太阳他就该燃烧。

“我是A25号航领员敖子逸。你是谁？你在哪？”

“······你是谁？我看到你了！”

敖子逸低头看了一下信号收发器，有微弱的频率波动，另一个小红点出现在屏幕上闪烁着羸弱的光，第二次对接成功。

【五】

“你好，我是H21号驾驶员黄其淋，能听见吗？你可以听到我的声音吗？”

“能，我能听到你的声音”敖子逸声音止不住的颤抖，他多怕几天前是梦一场，他多怕渺渺星空里真的只有他一个人。

“你好，我是H21号驾驶员黄其淋，能听见吗？你可以听到我的声音吗？”敖子逸突然噤声，小心翼翼的听着这个陌生的声音，和他前几天一样在重复相同的话，像是听不见敖子逸的回答。

也许是信号频率不对。

也许是两个星系轨道交汇才能对接。

也许是对方的信号解码器坏了只能输出不能解析。

也许是······

敖子逸闭上眼睛在脑海中搜寻物理知识，无奈他是行动派，理论上还有欠缺，但不要紧，他只要确定还有一个人在就好。

“黄其淋”敖子逸小声的叨念着，他毫无保留的，无比热烈的爱上了这个名字 。

【六】

“你好，我是H21号驾驶员黄其淋，能听见吗？你可以听到我的声音吗？”

敖子逸又回到高处，调整好信号收发器后听到的还是这一句，对方的声音像是一汪温暖湿润的空气，若即若离的包裹着他。

“你好，我是H21号驾驶员黄其淋，能听见吗？你可以听到我的声音吗？”

敖子逸安安静静的听着，有些情绪转瞬即逝，像是燃油即将耗尽的打火机搓出来的那一点星火。

“你好，我是H21号驾驶员黄其淋，能听见吗？你可以听到我的声音吗？”

敖子逸在不可见的黑暗里凝望远方，好像那是黄其淋的方向。

【七】

黄其淋和敖子逸断断续续，自顾自的交流。

你说你的，我说我的，敖子逸快要把这些年的记忆倾囊而出。他从没这么痛快的和谁有过默契，信号源的那头仿佛是天生老友，他无比信任对方。

【八】

橙黄色的飞艇安稳降落，熟悉的银白色宇航服出现眼前。

敖子逸在不知名星系坠落的44天后被成功营救。

他生拉硬拽着救援人员跑去高处，焦躁的大声喊着，不断调试天线位置妄图证实还有人，应该就在不远处，还有其他同伴活着。

信号收发器被拆解，波频来自遥远的未知年份，在昏暗无光的宇宙中层层递进，跨越千万光年来到这里。

【九】

“有人···在吗？······能听见吗？”

“······你是谁？我看到你了！ ”

“你好，我是H21号驾驶员黄其淋，能听见吗？你可以听到我的声音吗？”

“好像是解码器坏了，显示屏上能看到你，但我听不到你。不知道你能不能听到我？”

“真希望你能听到我啊，听我一个人自言自语也好，每次在屏幕上看到你就觉得不那么孤单了······我多想听听你的声音。 ”

“嘿，我又看到你了，再自我介绍一下吧，我叫黄其淋，冰淇淋同音。”

“······”

“我想吃火锅了，回去一定要去重庆吃最辣的火锅。”

“我的蓄电池还剩一格电了。”

“我给你唱首歌吧，不知道你听过没？”

“宁静的夏天，天空中繁星点点，心里头有些思念，思念着你的脸。”

“信号收发器一直在闪，我可能要和你说再见了。”

“很高兴认识你，如果······ 有机会见面，我们应该是朋友，对吗？”

【十】

7014年，Ty计划第一次探索宇宙，飞船荷载21人，工号H，全部遇难。


End file.
